


Irresistible Force

by bradcpu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <i>A galaxy merger. Mass Effect series overview.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Length: <b>3:55</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Mass Effect 1, 2, and 3</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>Jane's Addiction</b><br/>Premiered in the Video Games themed show at Vividcon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Force

This three-game series is epic in every sense, a sprawling space opera with a story that changes based on your actions, using a main character you created. It's brilliantly written and performed and, honestly, is some of the best sci-fi I've ever seen regardless of medium.

But that also creates some issues as a vidder: No. 1, it's an absolutely massive universe with hundreds of hours of amazing supporting characters, individual plotlines, and so on - an overwhelming amount to digest in a single overview. No. 2, the player chooses who lives and dies, can shape their own romantic subplots, etc., so every playthrough is different and there's no definitive "story." No. 3, how to get the footage?

beccatoria was a huge help with that last one, pointing me toward several You Tube walkthroughs that used similar-looking created characters. (Though in the future I'll probably just capture my own.) I chose to focus here on the biggest plot points that were similar for most playthroughs and make it a very wide-view kind of look at the story, with an emphasis on the general theme of overcoming xenophobia and personal issues, and coming together. I wanted to try to capture the feel of playing the series more so than the moment-to-moment specifics.

But there's no way around the fact that I need to do more. There are just so many unforgettable aspects of these games, so many characters and moments that wrench at your heart and burn themselves into your memory. In that sense, this vid feels like it's just skimming the surface of a rich, deep fandom that's alive with possibilities.

**Lyrics:**

We didn't know that it would blow up with such might  
The stars are even brighter contrasted by the night

Sent out shock waves  
Filled up the outer space  
Even the ghost came  
To the late, late, late show  
Watch us play

Everything went tossing  
Everyone was talking  
Making up their faces  
Wonder what we look like naked?

Ah! The irresistible force met the immovable object  
Oh!  
Ah! The irresistible force met the immovable object

Banging and banging  
And banging and banging  
And banging  
Together

We've become a big business  
Oh, a galaxy merger  
The two of us a big bang  
God is a real man  
God is a dad  
God is a dad!

Ah! The irresistible force met the immovable object  
Oh!  
Ah! The irresistible force met the immovable object

Banging and banging  
And banging and banging  
And banging together

Ah! The irresistible force met the immovable object  
Oh!

Some may call me a lucky shot  
No, but it was not

Banging and banging  
And banging and banging  
And banging and banging  
Banging and banging  
And banging and banging  
And banging together

Thanks for watching!


End file.
